Popsicle
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Trying to beat the heat with popsicles. Creddie


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie was like the weather. Hot and sticky. Not only in a metaphorical way, but a physical way too. He'd just come over from playing tennis with his mom. Seattle was having a major heat wave. And to top it off, Spencer killed the air conditioner.

Sam sat in front of the fan, the smell of bacon wafting behind her. My stomach growled. Removing myself from the chair that I was practically stuck to, I wandered to the freezer. The table squeaked beneath Freddie's elbows as he pulled back, getting up to follow me.

We opened the freezer, competing to stand in the cold glow. "Do you think I could fit in there?" Freddie tilted his head and bent his body, trying to find a way to shrink. I pushed him aside.

"I don't think Spenser would like finding a Freddie-cicle when he goes searching for his midnight snack." My sweat was freezing onto my skin as I stuck my head further back. I rummaged through until I found what I was looking for. Popsicles.

They were the double stick popsicles you see kindergarteners running around the park with. There was only one left. I glanced at Freddie, who was eyeing the popsicle intently. Sam ignored us, crunching quietly on her bacon.

Freddie grabbed a knife from the drawer and unwrapped the popsicle. He studied it for a minute before making a precise cut between the two sticks. "Congratulations on a successful surgery Doctor Freddie." I picked up the left one, orange juices flowing down my hand.

"Way to cut nurse Fredward." Sam insulted with a mouthful of bacon. "Now bring me my half." She leaned closer to the fan, her nose almost nipped off.

Freddie carried the stick over to her. Then he took a big long lick around the entire popsicle. He slowly pulled it in and out of his mouth, taunting her. Sam bit off more of the bacon in disgust. She unplugged the fan and carried it up the stairs.

You could faintly hear the blades starting to circulate again. I turned my stick sideways to see if I got the half with the joke. No such luck. "Switch sticks with me." The popsicle stopped halfway out of his mouth. I yanked it out, replacing mine in his hand.

"But I already licked it. That's like sharing my spit." He lustfully redirected his glare from my popsicle. "There are other ways of doing that ya'know." I got what he was hinting at. I deliberately licked around the entire popsicle like he had earlier. His eyes watched with fascination as I caught every drip of the sticky mess.

Strangely enough, it didn't taste as orange as the other half did. I didn't know if it tasted like Freddie or not, but it did pose an interesting question. It didn't really matter anymore what the joke was, I already knew the answer. That really takes the fun out of it. Just like with Freddie. If I knew how he tasted, there'd be no fun in kissing him to find out. Wait, did I just use kissing and him in the same sentence?

My cheeks turned crimson red. "You ok? You look a little hot." I knew he didn't mean it to come out as a compliment, but he blushed and turned away, breaking eye contact with my popsicle. This weather really was getting the best of us.

"Yeah." I stuck the popsicle in my mouth so I couldn't talk. I needed to think, and fast. Do I really want to accept the consequences of what I might say? Sam and Spenser are just upstairs. As if on cue, Sam's voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"Spence, that feels so good!" I did not want to know what was going on. I could only hope it involved a blow up pool and a lot of ice. Any thoughts of my big brother and best friend in any situation where that line was appropriate rushed about my head.

I pulled the popsicle out, making a popping noise. Freddie looked up and laughed. That was all the encouragement I needed. "What do you taste like Freddie?" His laughter halted instantly. He scratched his head with his free hand.

"I dunno. Wanna find out?" I took him up on the offer without another word.

Today I learned some very interesting things. I learned that Freddie was like a hot summer day in Seattle. I learned that Sam and Spenser may be closer than I thought. And I learned that I am just like my popsicle. Melting right at Freddie's feet.

**Review!**


End file.
